Abaddon Koyama
"Humano?...eu não sou humano,talvez eu deva ter sido confundido com tal algum dia,mais eu abri meus olhos para a realidade,e agora sei que humanos são tão sujos quanto nós demônios" -Para Okumura Rin Fundo Abaddon é um dos oito reis demônios que compõem a familia real de Gehenna,sendo conhecido também por Azazel ou o rei dos espíritos,sendo o mais novo entre os reis e o "filho favorito" de Satã.Foi visto pela primeira vez quando foi para a Academia Bela Cruz analizar quem era o "moleque que virou noticia lá no inferno",se referindo a Okumura Rin,após o incidente com as chamas do mesmo,ele se apresentou como Abaddon,um novato no curso de exorcistas,no entanto,Yukio Okumura,suspeito do tal o primeiro momento que o vira,porém Abaddon não parecia uma ameaça,então este permanece calado,este foi convocado para a missão a qual estariam perseguindo o menino fantasma,ele se mostrou encantado com as chamas de Rin quando estava lutando contra seu meio irmão Amaimon,então começou a se recordar dos tempos em que vivia em Assiah,quando ainda não sabia que era um demônio,onde estaria com seus companheiros,do curso de exorcista,pois aquele dia estavam recebendo o titulo de exorcista da primeira classe superior,no mesmo dia que Yuri Egin estaria dando a luz aos filhos do Satã,ele não foi possuido,porém suas chamas incrivelmente começaram a aparecer Pwrsonality Mira can be quite timid untill she gets to know someone, she grew up without any social contact so she tends to say innapropriate things. She doesnt have a filter and says whatever comes to her mind, usually making people around her get embarrassed. Mira loves animals and spent most of her time surrounded by them at the temple, therefor she is fond of Kuro as well as Nii and other demons. She likes to play pranks and tries to be as upbeat as she can, she isnt one for talking about her past or sharing personal problems and feelings. She is also really bad at expressing her feelings, either way she does her best to work hard and is very loyal to her friends. Willing to sacrifice her life for them in a heartbeat. Mira wants to carry on her parents will and protect humans from bad demons and good demons from humans who wont give them a chance. When her demon blood takes over, whenever her heart races fast she becomes extreamly erotic. She loses control of her body and seaks pleasure to any extent. Because of her closeness and original feelings for Rin she tended to turn to him when it comes to satisfying herself, She doesnt need to mate to calm herself down, sometimes even a forcefull kiss is enough to stop her. However if she is unable to get a release of serotonin she will go on a rampage and attack anything in her sight. She is quite fearful of this, which is why she tends to avoide people. Later on when she becomes involved with Ryuji she turns to him, due to them being in a relationship. Appearance Mira has blue hair which she usually wears in a side ponytail, her hair is let down when she is fighting. she has pink eyes and a young looking face, she also loves cute clothing and underwear. Relationships *Rin Okumura - Rin is the first person Mira met at the academy when Mephisto ordered her to live in the dorm with him and his brother. She finds him quite attractive and in first meeting him realized he was a demon which she promised to keep a secret. She is quite fond of his tail and loves to play with it, first meeting when grabing it caused Rin to freak out and land on top of her. This causing Mira's heart to race fast and with no control made a move on him which was inturuped before anything could happen. She enjoys spending time with him and adores the fact that he can cook since she loves to eat. She quickly developed a crush on him which results in her heart racing fast whenever around him. Rin is aware of her erotic condition, which sometimes causes him to try to get a rise out of her, suggesting that he has feelings for her as well. She found out that he was the son of Satan before the others when she played around with him, grabbing his sword and in turn revealing his blue flames. He was supprised that she didnt mind and told him she thought his flames were beautiful. She ended up helping Rin fight Amaimon in attempt to protect Rin and the others. When the others found out about Rin, Mira continued to defend him. Ryuji was the only one who was mad at her for unknown reasons at the time. The others didnt care that Mira had demon blood but the fact that she hid it and also knew about Rin. When Rin was taken away Mira freaked out, crying and screaming in fear that he would be killed. Later finding out he was okay she was extreamlly releaved. At this time she realized that her feelings for Rin were more of a brother and best friend then love. Even after her and Ryuji got together Rin and Mira continue to be best friends. *Mephisto Pheles- Mephisto was a close friend with Mira's father, since his death Mephi sto would often check up on her and her mother. Mira is quite fond of him and thinks of him like an older brother. He refers to her as Princess and she refers to him as Mephy. Mira often visits him in his office and the two of them tend to play video games, cards or watch anime together. She never beats him in cards though, he also hasa habit of dressing her up in cute clothing, she usually doesnt mind untill he shows Rin the photo album of her cosplay photos. Mira trusts Mephisto with her life and if she has a problem or needs help she will go to him. Mephisto cares a lot about her and makes sure through his games that she will never be in harm. Mirais quite fond of when Mephisto turns into a dog, she tends to cuddle him which makes Rin a bit angry. *Ryuji Suguro- Mira and Ryuji started off at odds but soon became really close friends, she sees a lot of mystery behind him and his tough exterior and therefor tries to figure out why. She likes that he is a softy and ends up developing feelings for him quite quickly, feeling like a terrible person having feelings for two guys. The two of them spend a lot of time together when Ryuji needs a break from his friends. Mira right away called him Ryuji which he found innapropriate being they werent close friends, later on he starts calling her Mira as well. He also developes feelings for her but sees how close she and Rin are, due to this he becomes quite short tempered when the two of them are together. On a mission to a hot spring where it was just her, Ryuji and Koneko she figures out with the help of a ghost that she has feelings for Ryuji. During the Kyoto arc she realizes just how strong her feelings are for him and joins Rin in the battle to protect him. After the Impure King is defeated they both confess their feelings for eachother. *Yukio Okumura- Mira isnt too close with him, but she does respect him as a teacher. She thinks he is really nice and is well aware of his feelings for Shiemi which makes her joke about it a lot making him blush. *Renzo Shima- Mira and Renzo are good friends, both perverts so they tend to joke around a lot, Renzo is aware of Bon's feelings for her and tries to set them up a lot. *Riiko Akino- Mira's best female friend, the two of them sit together in class and both love to pull pranks especially on Rin. The two both love to sing and tend to go to karaoke a lot. Abilities Edit Mira uses a sword left by her father which was sealed in her hand. She is able to sumon it by writing a symbol in blood on her left hand. The sword is called the Bloody Sakura and is a demon sword which she uses to slay evil demons. TriviaEdit *Loves to eat (especially sweets) *Sneaks into Rin's room at night to sleep *Hates the fact she cant control her perverted take overs *Favourite flower is cherry blossoms *Is a very good singer *Cant cook worth a damn *Adores Kuro Cotações